dream_of_a_thousand_cranes_werewolf_tokyofandomcom_de-20200213-history
In the absence of light
Event description Room 012 in the student dormitory is cloaked in perpetual darkness in the Mirror Lands. Progress * After more than a month of noticing this, the School Sentai finally decided to talk with the resident, Asai Emi * There is a strange couplet scrawled on the inside of the door ** I have seen the dark universe yawning, ** Where the black planets roll without aim, ** Where they roll in their horror unheeded, ** Without knowledge or lustre or name *** Through a gift, they have learned the following about this couplet: *** It is not the beginning of the poem *** It was written by a prisoner *** That prisoner has written it one more time after being freed * Emi does not know who wrote it on the door. * Chen Yuzuki swapped the doors and was punished by strange dreams and painful events during her sleep for this. * The door was magically sealed and Emi did not even notice the swap, since she had lost her key and was used to breaking in. * The darkness has been expanding and growing since a short while. ** Checking the darkness with magical senses, several things have been felt at different times *** a cold breeze *** the rustling of leaves ** In the Mirror Lands, a spirit of darkness was attracted by the sphere and made it his home. After Okoye Sango suggested that he could strengthen it, he followed suit. * In the Mirror Lands, there are splinters at roughly shoulder height on the door frame in the darkness * Having tried to speak with the sphere of complete darkness, Falling Star has heard further couplets ** The first was *** I had drifted o’er seas without ending, *** Under sinister grey-clouded skies *** That the many-fork’d lightning is rending, *** That resound with hysterical cries ** The second was *** Thro’ the ghoul-guarded gateways of slumber, *** Past the wan-moon’d abysses of night, *** I have liv’d o’er my lives without number, *** I have sounded all things with my sight Presumptions and conjectures * Emi's mother (or some other related being) is protecting her. ** This turned out to be false * She seems to be a supernatural being herself, bringing her dreams to life somehow. ** She could be a Fae, a Hsien or even a demigod *** Asai Emi is a Sidhe. * To Sango it seemed as if tendrils of darkness from Yejide's room tried to grasp for Falling Star when she was brought to her own room injured and in danger ** After what was revealed about the darkness, this makes sense. * Big D theorized that the poem was written by either a Sluagh or a Sidhe ** He was right on the second part, the poem was by a sidhe Outcome After a herculean effort by both the School and Scalpel Sentais, Asai Emi underwent her Chrysalis and awoke as a Sidhe. She then revealed that the darkness had been a prison for her guardian, a Chimera that her father, whose mother she had been in a previous life and might be again in the future. By freeing opening the cage, Acts First broke the beast free and it is doubtful that it would stick around to be captured again. This very action also opened Asai Emi to becoming the last of the four horsemen of Farrunner. Thankfully, a timely Chrysalis averted this fate. Kategorie:Completed School Event